Fillia and Cupid
by Yum-Yum
Summary: It's the greek myth of Psyche and Cupid with a Slayers twist! Craziness, And only for Xel/Fillia people. Rated pg for one bad word courtesy of Lina Inverse. Read, Review, and Enjoy!


[pic][pic]  
  
All of the wonderful characters from slayers don't belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners, and blah, blah, blah...don't sue me.  
  
Fillia and Cupid  
  
Once upon a time in ancient Greece there were three sisters, named Lina, Amelia, and Fillia. Lina was pretty.  
  
Lina: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M GORGEOUS!!!  
  
Amelia was charming.  
  
Amelia: Thank you!  
  
And Fillia was the most beautiful girl in the entire world!  
  
Lina: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I'M WAY PRETTIER THAN HER!!!  
  
Fillia: At least I'm beautiful inside too.  
  
Lina: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??!!  
  
AHEM!!! Anyway, Fillia was sooooo gorgeous that the men were frightened of her.  
  
Lina: Never mind, I'm not prettier than her.  
  
Her sisters were envious of her. Everyone was either afraid or jealous of her!  
  
Fillia: We get the picture.  
  
Fillia was miserable.  
  
Fillia: Oh! I wish I had snakes for hair and snaggleteeth! Then someone might love me!  
  
So, as I was saying, up on Mount Olympus (cue trumpet sound) The Goddess of Beauty, or maybe I should say, Zelas, was looking down at the Earth below her. She was shocked and angry when she found that no one was worshiping in her temples. They were all too busy looking at Fillia. What was with that?!?!  
  
Zelas: Maybe I should do something about this... (takes a sip of her wine)  
  
So she called her son, Xellos, the god of love...Cupid.  
  
Xellos: Cupid!!!!!! That's abuse!  
  
Zelas: Xellos!  
  
Xellos: Sorry Mistress.  
  
Zelas: Ok, can we get on with this??!  
  
Xellos: Yes, Jou-sama...oh! I mean Mother!  
  
Zelas: I want you to shoot someone with your arrows.  
  
Xellos: I cannot Mother, for you see...(sly grin and chuckle) these arrows cannot wound anyone, but only make them fall in love...Man, this character sucks...  
  
Zelas: But that's exactly what I want.  
  
Xellos: Now, this is just wrong! Jou-sama is telling me to make someone fall in love!!!!!!And she's a goddess, no less!  
  
Zelas: Xellos!!!  
  
Xellos: Ok...Mother...  
  
Meanwhile back on Earth, Fillia has decided to run away, and is trying to climb Mount Olympus (cue trumpet sound) right now.  
  
Fillia: I am so tired! I could really use a cup of tea right now!  
  
But what Fillia doesn't know is that Zelas plans to make her fall in love with a horrible beast! So, that night when Fillia was asleep, Xellos crept towards her and prepared to touch her with an arrow.  
  
Xellos: Now here's the fun part! ^_^  
  
Xellos fumbled for one of his arrows, but while he was holding it, he accidentally pricked his finger.  
  
Xellos: aaaaaahhhh! MAN! You just ruined the best part!!!!! I wanted to stab her!!!!!  
  
Lina: That's not in the script, Xellos!  
  
Xellos: (grumble,grumble) No fair...  
  
Then, in a twist of fate, Xellos looked upon Fillia, and instantly fell in love.  
  
Xellos:...  
  
Lina:Well?!  
  
Xellos:...  
  
Lina: C'mon!  
  
Xellos:...ok...Oh! Alas! What beauty! She is divine!  
  
Lina: That wasn't that hard now, was it??  
  
Xellos: You know not the pain I am in.  
  
Lina: Whatever.  
  
And so, Xellos swept Fillia away to his castle in the sky.  
  
When Filia awoke, she was surrounded by beautiful things, presented with wonderful food, and entertained by gorgeous music played by an unseen orchestra.  
  
Xellos: It's called a boom box.  
  
Fillia was , needless to say, very surprised by this strange environment.  
  
Fillia: This is wonderful tea!  
  
Then, that night she was awakened by a strange noise. She looked up and saw the figure of a man whose face she could not see.  
  
Fillia:...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xellos: Shut up!!!! It's just me!  
  
Fillia: NAMAGOMI!!!!!!  
  
Lina: FILLIA! DON'T RUIN OUT PLAY WITH YOUR DAMN MACE!  
  
Fillia: What is this play about anyway???  
  
Zelas: You'll find out soon enough.  
  
Fillia: glmp...  
  
Alright! So, like I was saying, Fillia was again, needless to say, very surprised.  
  
Fillia: Ahem! I am not in the least surprised.... WHO-ARE-YOU.  
  
Xellos:...  
  
Lina: XELLOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xellos: ...Someone who loves you....  
  
Fillia: Ewwwwwwww!  
  
Lina: Fillia!  
  
Fillia: I'm sorry...  
  
So, the two talked the night away, and when dawn came and the man was gone as suddenly as he appeared.  
  
She stayed in the magical castle for many months and every night the mysterious man returned.  
  
One night during one of Xellos's visits Fillia said:  
  
Fillia: I miss my sisters! I wish I could go visit them!  
  
Xellos: That would not be wise!  
  
Fillia: I'm going, or you're going to have a very bad headache!  
  
Xellos: Alright! Lets get an early start and pack your things right now!!!  
  
So Fillia went to see her sisters.  
  
Lina: So this guy comes to see you every night?!  
  
Fillia: Yes...  
  
Lina: And you never see his face???  
  
Fillia: Yes...  
  
Amelia: That's so romantic!  
  
Lina: No, it's not! This guy could look like the elephant man!!!  
  
Fillia: I doubt that...  
  
Amelia: Have you any clue about who he is???  
  
Filla: Well, I have touched his downy wings before...  
  
Lina: He has wings?! Then he's not human!!!  
  
Amelia: Maybe he's an angel!!!  
  
Fillia: (glare) :[  
  
Amelia:... or maybe not...  
  
Lina: Fillia! Take this lantern, and when he is asleep, look at him!  
  
Fillia: Ok...  
  
So when Fillia returned, as soon as Xellos was asleep, she lit the lantern and gazed upon his face.  
  
Fillia: Wow....  
  
Suddenly his eyes opened!  
  
Fillia: Ah!  
  
Fillia jumped back, but as she did hot wax splattered from the lantern and fell on Xellos's wing!  
  
Xellos: OUCH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fillia: YEAH!!!!  
  
Lina: FILLIA!!!  
  
Fillia: Sorry...  
  
Xellos flew away, leaving the very unhappy Fillia behind.  
  
Seeing the perfect opportunity to make Fillia miserable, Zelas came down and snatched Fillia away!  
  
Fillia: LET ME GO!!!!!  
  
When they reached Zelas's castle Fillia was placed in front of a very large bag of tiny seeds.  
  
Zelas: There are two kinds of seeds in this bag! You must separate them all into two seperate groups by dawn! AHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Fillia: That's impossible!  
  
But, Zelas was gone.  
  
Fillia: What am I going to do????  
  
Fillia looked down, and that was when she noticed the ants. Hundred upon thousands of ants in a neat little line crawling towards the bag. And then the ants started separating the seeds! When dawn came the task was done!  
  
Zelas: What?! How did you do that?!  
  
Fillia: (shrug)  
  
Zelas: Nevermind! Now you must climb the mountain in search of all the rare plants on this list! When you are done...If you are done...Leave the plants here!  
  
So Fillia went out in search of the plants. But it seemed nearly impossible! She had never even heard of half of these plants! But then, when it seemed like all hope was lost, she saw footprints in the dust. She followed them, and they took her to all of the different plants!  
  
She then went to the castle and placed the plants in the specified place. Then she heard the flapping of wings! She turned around and there was Xellos!  
  
Fillia: Awwwww!  
  
Xellos: C'mon Fillia-chan! Give me a break!  
  
Fillia: Ok...You came back!  
  
Xellos: I never left you!  
  
Fillia: So you mean... the ants, and the footprints.....  
  
Xellos: It was all me...  
  
Fillia: Oh!...I'm not going to....  
  
Lina: DO IT!!!!!!!  
  
Fillia jumped into Xellos's arms and they shared a long sweet kiss!  
  
Xellos: I'm gonna be sick...  
  
Fillia: GROSS! I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! IT WAS LIKE KISSING ICE!!!!!  
  
Xellos: Better than kissing a lizard...  
  
Fillia: WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!??!!??  
  
Xellos: Oh, nothing...  
  
So Fillia and Xellos flew to the top of Mount Olympus (cue trumpet sound) where they were married. Fillia drank from the nectar of the gods and became immortal. Zelas, was not happy. But then everyone reminded her that now Fillia wouldn't be looked at on Earth anymore since she was up here, and Zelas would have all the attention again! ^_^ So they all lived happily ever, and I do mean ever, after!  
  
The End 


End file.
